


Truth

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry discovers where Draco disappeared to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in August 2005.

“You've been here since...that night?” Potter's voice hitched. Draco scoffed at the melodramatic quality of it, until the realisation of how foreign such emotion was to Potter's voice startled him into silence.

Is that what one year had done to the hero? The last thing Draco needed was a snivelling Potter crying on his shoulder.

But the magic rippling off of the other man belied any weakness. Draco wondered how the memory of that night could still affect Potter after all he'd done and lost. Draco himself no longer felt anything. Only Potter's eyes upon him, demanding the truth.


End file.
